A Singing Seduction: T SasuNaru
by Princess Sam-I-Am
Summary: Naruto's dream is to be a star and the hit band DEMONIC ANGELS' needs a new lead singer. If the band wants to survie till the end of the year, they needs Naruto. Little do lead guitarist, Sasuke, knows is that Naruto is a singing seduction.
1. Prologue: Fated Melody

**A Singing Seduction: T/ SasuNaru**

**by Princess Sam-i- am **

_**Dedicated to my friend kandierain751. Without you, Emi-chan, I would have left this story on the back burner. Arigatoo gozaimasu.  
**_

**Prologue: Fated Melody**

* * *

A dark haired teen walked down a crowded sidewalk on his way home. He wore sunglasses, had pale skin and his hair hung over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. One ear bud was placed in his right ear blasting music, his hands were placed softly into his pocket.

"Don't you think that he looks like Sasuke Uchiha_?_" a girl whispered to her friend.

"Yeah he does. But what would Sasuke-Sama be doing in this part of Konoha?"

He rolled his eyes at the females and keeps walking. Half way home a low volume song sang from his back pocket.

"What is it?"

"_Hello my dear Sasuke-Kun."_

Sasuke sighed and repeated his question.

"What is it Kakashi."

"_Ah. No 'Hello Kakashi-san' then?"_

"No. Why the hell should I?"

"_It's because you love me deep down somewhere in that dark, frozen, Emo heart of yours."_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his manager though he knows the older man couldn't see it.

"Like hell I do. Now, what did you call for?"

"_As you know, Sai-Kun is going solo, leaving the band without a lead vocal and—"_

"Get to the point."

"_Well Tsunade-sama told me to call the band members for a press conference. A car is already ready at your home."_

"Fine"

"_We'll see you soon Sasu—"_

At the office Kakashi stared at his cell and talked to no one.

"How rude. He hung up on me."

* * *

"Naruto-kun we need two draft beers for table 6, some mild wings for table 7 and four #3's for table 12."

"Got it Chouji," Naruto said as he was leaving the kitchen with the orders. Saturday nights were the busiest nights for The Nasty Toad, a popular bar in Konoha.

"_And da Jay Z song was on! So I put my hands up, their playin' my tong, and the butterflies fly away_," two drunk women sang badly on the stage.

A short, long blonde haired girl wearing a black tank and blue jean shorts made her way passed the other blond.

"Don't you hate karaoke night?" Emi said to Naruto laughing. Laughing backing he shook his head no.

"No way. It's so funny how these people don't care how the sound. Some think they can really sing."

"Yeah. I just pray for Open Mic. Night. You better rock the house Naru-kun."

Still laughing Naruto walked away from the shorter blonde.

"I will."

Naruto yawned. He has been working since 5 that afternoon and will work way into the early morning and still had to more jobs in the late morning. A short, dark tan skinned, tattooed chick wearing a black tank top and a leather mini skirt walked up to Naruto.

"Naru-Chan," Sumiko said taking the orders from him, "Go take a nap in the back. You look like death. I'll take over your tables and give you the tips, OK?"

Naruto's tired face lit up like the sun after a storm.

"Really? Thanks Sumiko-Chan. You're the best!" he said running to the back.

"I know and don't you forget it Blondie!" she yelled back laughing.

In the back room he layed down on the old worn couch. Half way asleep a loud yell shattered his slumber. Ino and Sakura were holding each other crying.

"What the hell," he thought.

"Did someone die?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. Turning to the blond boy he sighed.

"You can say that."

The TV was on some show showing a group of guys and a pale eyed girl.

**"_The hit band DEMONIC ANGELS' lead singer Sai __Sharin has just released in the last week or so, that he is permanently leaving the band and is going solo. Here with us today is the remainder of the band. Drummer-__Kiba Inuzuka, Base-Gaara Kazekage, Keybored and female vocals__Hinata Hyuuga, and last the 23 year old heart throb the lead guitarist Sasuke Uchiha!"_**

Screams of teen females came from the TV.

"Who's DEMONIC ANGELS?" Naruto asked. The two gasped.

"Don't you read?" Sakura said tossing him an April of 2009 edition of TEENY. In it was an interview with Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha is the youngest son of Konoha Military Police Force captain Fugaku Uchiha and actress Mikoto Sharin-Uchiha and younger brother to popular producer Itachi Uchiha. At the age of seventeen, he made a big name for himself being the lead guitarist for the hit band DEMONIC ANGELS. His eighteenth birthday is July 23. Known to be cold, cynical, rude and a loner Sasuke still draws all kinds of women to him. He is 5'6, dark and all hot.**

**Teeny: Lead singer Sai is known to be a womanizer. Are you as bold as him?**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 'No, I'm actually nothing like my cousin. When I do go out with someone I want to see myself falling in love, if i even find the right person.'**

**Teeny: Can you tell us what kind of kissing do you like?**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 'I like a kiss where everything is simple. I hate kissing a girl where i feel like I'm going to gag.'**

**Teeny: You always dress so well. Is style really important to you?**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 'No. You won't find me in sweat pants everyday but there are more important things to think about then how I look.'**

**Teeny: You're on the road a lot. Do you ever feel lonely.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 'No. My bands mates keep me pretty busy. I always clean up Kiba's pranks or else Gaara will kill him.'**

**Teeny: And in your spare time?**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 'I read. Our tour bus is always filled with all kinds of books.'**

**Teeny: Anything else you want to tell our fans? Likes? Dislike? Dream?**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 'There are tons of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And my dreams are for me to know and you to see come true.'**

* * *

Naruto stared at the magazine. This guy had a real stick up his ass but things aren't always what they seem right? Or so his brother and Iruka-Sensei said.

"Now you see why we're so upset. No more band, no more Sasuke," Ino said.

"I see," Naruto said nodding.

"What a drag. Females are so troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled.

"What did you say Nara?" Ino asked.

"Nothing."

"NO TELL ME!"  
He sighed, "Why am I always the only one who has to fight girls?"

Sakura and Naruto just laughed at the two.

* * *

Kiba was pasing back in forth though Gaara's living room with Akamaru at his feet.

"If I ever see that guy, I'm going to kill him. How the hell can he work for Snake Sound? Snake Sound of all places! He's puppy chow!"

"Don't be rash Inuzuka, " Gaara said sipping his tea.

"Yeah K-K-Kiba-kun. G-G-Gaara-san is right. You d-d-don't need to lose your h-h-head," Hinata whispered.

"But that son of a bitch is going to be the end of us! If it's not for pretty boy over there, we wouldn't have any fans left."

"True," Gaara said finishing his tea.

"W-w-what do we do?"

"Look for a new lead vocal," Sasuke said behind his book from his chair by the window,

"How? G-g-godaime-san said we have—"

"We have till the end of the year to put out a new single. Though I dislike Kakashi, he does his job well. He will find someone," Sasuke finished.

Kiba crossed his arms and pouted.

"He better."

* * *

Naruto was the last in the bar as the others went home.

"We'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun," Emi said putting some tips in a jar with his name on it, giving him a kiss on his scared cheek.

"Ok then."

"Don't work to hard Naru-chan, and say hi to Kyuubi-kun for me." Sumiko said doing the same.

"Yes Sumi-Chan. See you two later."

"Sayounara," the two said walking out the door. Behind them was a ding from the bell on the door. Picking up a chair, he sat it on the table out of the way. The radio was playing a soft song he knew well.

"This is my favorite song!"

Grabbing the broom, he sweeps the floor while singing along with the voice on the radio and dances with the broom. Little did he know the owner, Jiraiya—and was on the phone at the time—heard him.

"Yeah. I'm still here, Kakashi. Yeah. You know, I think I have some one for you my old friend. Yeah. Uh huh. Yes. And his name is Naruto Uzamaki."


	2. Ch 1: Unwritten Angel

**A Singing Seduction**

**by Princess Sam-i- am**

**_Thanks for the kind reviews from Kuro Neko, TKM, hypersreak, and Serenityofthematrix and duh, Kandierain751 3. _**

**_Warning: Underage drinking and other good stuff._**

**Chapter 1: An Unwritten Angel.**

* * *

It was almost four in the morning when Naruto reached his apartment door. Fumbling with his keys half asleep, he made his way inside.

"I'm home Aya-kun," Naruto said flicking on the lights.

A small red fox with a white tummy looked up from his bed on the couch, his bushy tale waging at the sight of his master.

"Mew," the kit said sleepily.

"Sorry 'bout waking you Aya-kun. Go back to bed."

"Mew," the kit said placing his head back down in his paws.

In the hall sat a table with a phone and answering machine flicking a bright red number 7. He pressed a red button to hear the messages. God he missed his cell phone.

"_You have seven new messages." _**_BEEP._**

"_Message one: Naruto-kun, its __Iruka-Sensei.__I wanted to know if you and Kyuubi-san are eating well. Kyuubi-san better not be letting you eat nothing but ramen again. I tried to call your cell phone but you didn't pick up. You must be working. You two work too hard. Boys like you should be going to school not work all day. And—"_**_ BEEP._**

Naruto loves Iruka but he needs to stop mothering him some times. He is going to be 18 years old this October—not five.

"_Message two: Hey Naruto, Its __Chouj. I have everything ready for tomorrow.__" _**_BEEP._**

"_Message three: Naruto-kun, its __Iruka-Sensei—"_**_BEEP._**

"_Message four: Its __Iruka-Sensei—"_**_BEEPS._**

"_Message five: Naruto-kun it Sensei again—"_**_ BEEP._**

"_Message six: Naruto-kun, it Sakura. I found your cell at my house. I'll give it to you at work tomorrow."_**_ BEEP._**

Thank god! Naruto thought walking to the bathroom.

"_Message seven: Kits its Kyuu—__nii. I'm just getting in the car now. I'll be home in the morning my lovely little brother! Oh and when I get home make sure you delete all of Iruka-san's messages. He already blew up my cell. Love you Naru-kun. " _**_BEEP._**

"_No new messages."_

Throwing his shirt to the hamper by the bathroom he grabbed his orange and black P.J. bottoms making himself ready for bed.

"_Hey. You reached Kyuubi—and the amazingly sexy Naruto —__ Uzamaki. We're not near our phone right now but you call us on our cells or leave your name and number after the beep.__ BEEP.__"_

"_Nnnnaaarrruuu-ccchhhaaannn! It's Sumiko. I know your home. I saw you come in through the peep hole. Come over and drink with us! I won't tell Kyuubi. You'll be 20 in, what? Two years? Wait? Are you already 21? Emi, He isnt 21 is he? Oh well. I know you're sleepy too but you'll feel better—hey—no Emi. I want the phone. __HISS__! Back—back—back I say! The power of Christ compels you! No it mine—give it back. Hiss! Hiss!"_

The deeply drunk voice of Sumiko's changed to the light slightly slurred one of Emi's.

"_Naruto-kun: it's Emi. Sorry 'bout this. Down Sumiko! You'll get this phone when you learn to call people like an adult, you are 24 years old not 5. You can come if you want. If not we'll see you at work and—"_

Hanging with Sumiko and Emi drinking or home alone with a sleepy fox?

I'll take the drinking for 300 Alex.

"Hey, Emi. Yeah, I'll be over in a sec. Later ladies."

"You're funny looking, Naru-Naru," Sumiko said leaning on Naruto shoulder. She was long gone before Naruto got there, and she was quickly bringing him and Emi with her.

"You never say that when your sober."  
" That's only because you're ugly. I mean REALLY ugly. U-G-L-Y! But in a sorta hot." She said slapping softly one of his scared cheeks.

"You're wasted," Naruto said with a slur, "You should go to bed."

"You're wasted!" She yelled with a giggle.  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
"Of course, everyone loves pancakes. I like mine with strawberries."

With a sigh he picked up the older girl and carried her to her room. Falling on her bed she went out like a light. A soft snore came from her mouth. For the oldest she was just a big baby.

Making her way to her own room, Emi smiled at the other blond. "Thanks Naruto-kun."

"No problem. I know how she gets when she starts drinking. What did you do, hide her cigarettes?"

"Hai. That's why she started drinking to make up for them."

Naruto started laughing at this. God Sumiko was a mess. Looking at the digital clock on her side table, Naruto read 6:12am. Sighing he made his way back to his apartment for some much needed sleep. He starts work at nine so he had some time for real sleep.

* * *

It was almost eight in the morning when Kakashi walked into Gaara's home. Gaara was in his chair reading and Kiba and Sasuke were passed out on the couch. Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

"WAKEY WAKEY MY LITTLE POP STARS!" he yelled. Kiba jumped up, falling off the couch, as Sasuke just glared at the older man.

"What the fuck man, I thought someone must got killed with a yell like that. Wow. I got a fucking hang over the size of the moon," Kiba said.

"Well we have a busy day ahead of us. Lots and losts of things to do and the early bird gets the—"

A beer bottle was tossed and shattered on the wall not far from Kakashi head.

"Sasuke-kun, that was mean."

"Yeah, your right. Next time I won't miss your face."

Sasuke glare seemed to grow more and more evil the more the man stood with his hidden smile.

"I do have good news with this wake up call."

"What is it?" Kiba asked, totaling forgetting about the wake up.

"I found us a new lead singer!"

Gaara head turned as if he just heard Kakashi walk into his home.

"Who?"

"Well I don't know. He's a waiter in this bar an old friend of mine runs. I think his name is Uzamaki. I hear he looks and sings like and angel!"

"So you never met this Uzamaki-san?"

Always so calm, Gaara-kun. Kakashi thought.

"No. But I will. He is singing tonight at the bar. The bar is called The Nasty Toad."

"I know that place," Kiba yelled, "Is this guy with blond hair, blue eyes and scars on his face?"

"Yes," Kakashi said confused.

"That kid can sing! And is hot as fuck too. If I rolled that way I would SO do him hard in the bed."

"Uh yes," Kakashi said confused and weird out, "So tonight at eleven at The Nasty Toad."

* * *

"Naruto-kun. It time to wake up." A tall red head said waking the younger boy.

"Mama…?" he asked with tears in his eyes from his dream.

An image of a tall red headed woman, her hair down and free with a clip parting some out her face, smiling down at her son with love still burned in his mind.

"Sorry kits. I'm not Mama. Its Kyuubi. I'm home."

The image was shattered as the only living family he had left took over. Just like their mother, he had long beautiful red hair that was pulled into a high pony tail and deep, dark blue eyes and strong body like their father.

Rubbing his eye, he sleepily smiled at his older brother.

"Welcome home Nii-san. Home so soon?"

"Bad dream Naru-kits?"

"No. I'm fine. I have to get ready for work. How was Suna? Still hot?"

"Same. How are you? Are you OK?"

"Fine."

Without another word he got ready for the day.

Kyuubi loved his brother but the thing with their mother and father was far more then the little six year old Naruto he still see's in his brother can handle. Then he, himself can handle.

After their father passed, the family wasn't the same.

Naruto Kamikaze- Uzamaki was never the same.

He saw in his brother's eyes, the eyes of that six year old boy that went through a great deal with him.

And the man he going to be… if he stop being a dumb ass.

"Kyuubi, Sumiko told me to tell you Hi."

"Ah, my princess! How is she?"

Aya-kun jumped into Kyuubi lap with a small mew.

"A drunk. She missed her drinking buddy."

"I did too. Drinking with only men can put your dear, sexy Nii-chan down."

Laughing, Naruto brushed some hair out of his eye. Looking himself over it was time for him to go to the Kohana Pancake House. Walking out of the bathroom he watched his brother tickle the kits. Sighing he picked up the small fox off his brother lap.

"Well I'm off to work Aya-kun. You know what to do?"

The fox tilled his head and licked his master's hand.

"Mew! Mew! Mew!"

Laughing at Aya, he patted his head and acted like the fox answered him.

"That's my boy."

* * *

Wearing a hat and his glasses, Sasuke walked into the Kohana Pancake house. Every day, every morning Sasuke got the same thing from a blond waiter. He talked a little too much but that was fine. He was like sunshine. Always keeps you feeling warm, though he would never say it out loud.

"Welcome sir. Table for one?" A pink hair woman said fluttering her eye lashes. Ung. Sakura her tag read.

"Hn."

"Ah. Ok this way please." Making way for Sasuke, he sat in a booth in the far back, just the way he liked it. It was one of his tables.

"Good morning. Welcome back!" the sunshine boy said smiling down at Sasuke. Giving back a half smile he nodded.

"Good morning."

"So what can I start you out with? Oh, wait. Coffee with cream and don't tell me… one sugar 'cause you hate sweet. Right?"

In awe, Sasuke nodded. The boy remembered.

"OK. It will be out soon. Oh and if I'm not going on a long shot should I order scrambled eggs with extra cheddar cheese and lots of diced tomatoes mixed in, sausages, hash browns and sliced apples on the side or are you in the mood for something else today mister?"

"No. That's fine." Hiding his awe, Sasuke hid behind his book that he reads when waiting. The boy remembered everything. If he didn't know any better he would say he was blushing. But Sasuke Uchiha DO NOT blush. Over Kakashi's died body.

Laughing, the blond gave the older teen a large grin.

"You know, your kinda cute. In a hot kind of way."

Unable to hide his blush he was glad that right now he wasn't REALLY Sasuke Uchiha. This was an angel.

Wait.

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Scars.

Hot.

And an angel.

This kid…

* * *

"My god! I think I'm in love!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen. The pale skin guy with the glasses was in again today and he was hot as always.

"Yeah, but I think Mr. Hottie has a crush on Naru-chan here." Sumiko said washing some dishes.

"WHAT!"

"He blushes every time he sees him and always gets Naru-chan's table. And I think Naru-chan likes him too. This is the only order Naruto knows by heart."

"Lucky son of a…"

"Is his coffee ready?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face.

"Yeah. Here ya go kid."

Back at the table Naruto gave the man his cup already ready for him. The dark haired guy was hot but he wasn't much of a talker. Maybe he was the shy kind, if you base the way he blush.

Maybe, I should ask him to go to the show tonight, Naruto thought.

"OK. Umm I was wondering… if you don't care. Maybe you could go to this thing tonight. I'm singing at this bar called The Nasty Toad at maybe one in the morning, and I was thinking how I would like to see you there."

The blush on Naruto's face was like the tomatoes that were going to be in this guys meal.

The older teen gave a surprised look then smile.

A real smile.

A real SEXY smile!

Naruto heart was beating so fast he thought might just stop due to over working.

"If I get to see you, I would love to."

Now not only he thought something was wrong with his heart, something was fucked with his hearing too.

"What?"

"I said I go to it." The older teen said with an even sexier smile.

"Uh. Ok. See you then."

* * *

It was close to midnight when the band sat outside Gaara's house waiting for Kakashi to show up.

"Yo." He said coming out of nowhere.

"You're late Kakashi-san."

"I'm sorry. I saw this poor kitty stuck in a tree and a couldn't help but get it down."

"Liar." The band said.

"Fine. Fine. Don't believe me."

"Get in the car," Gaara said from the driver set.

"How does he always do that?" Kiba asked in a whisper.

Hinata just shrugged her shoulders dragging him to the car.

* * *

"WhatdoIdo! WhatdoIdo! Whatifhedon'tlikeit? Whatifhethinksi'malame? Oh. My. God. _**Oh. My. God**_." Naruto yelled as the girls and his brother got him ready.

Sakura, Ino, Sumiko, and Emi stared at him. Only Sumiko knew what he said.

"He won't hate you. Now Naru-chan, just chill out and breathe. Ok? Like this. In and out. In and out," Sumiko said holding Naruto shoulder, "Good. Now are you relaxed?"

"Sorta."

"Here Naruto," Emi said, "Draw the character for POWER on your hand three times, crush it in your fist then swallow it."

Naruto did what she said.

That plus the breathing and the drinks Sumiko gave him, he felt fine.

"Better now?"

"Yeah. Much."

"OK Blondie, you go out there and nock them died kid!"

"HAI!"

* * *

Sasuke and the band was drinking when the announced the boy was about to sing.

Sitting at the most far away table that they could that they could see the blond Sasuke looked around. Lots of people where there to see his blond.

"My Blond?" Sasuke thought. "I don't even know his name."

"_HEY EVERYONE IT THE TIME YOU BEEN WAITING FOR. IT'S OUR ONE AND ONLY ANGEL, __NARUTO UZAMAKI__!"_

The screams from the crowd surprised the band.

Was he really that good?

The bar suddenly turned dark as he heard female voices sing back up.

_(__A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L.)_

A spot light shone on the blond haired boy. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a black shirt; his back to the crowd.

"_Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
I'm there to guide you home—  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I wanna be your zone."_

Turning to the fans, his blues eyes locked with Sasuke's as he smiled sweetly.

"_I'll act as if you do,  
Tell me what you wanted me to do,  
I'll make you great to be a man,  
With a woman who can stand,  
With every promise given,  
Making vows to please her man! OH!"  
_

Soon the girls on stage joined in the Chorus.

"_If I could be your angel __(your angel, your angel)  
__Protect you from the pain __(from the pain, OH!)  
__I'll keep you safe from danger __(from danger, from danger) __  
You'll never hurt again __(no more!)  
__I'll be your—_

_(A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L)_

_OH—YEAh,  
I'm gonna be your—_

_(A-N-G-E-L__  
__A-N-G-E-L)__  
I'll be your angel"_

The blond walked up between a darken skin with lots of tattoos and pale skin girl with blonde hair.

"_Just like the moon  
I'll step beside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind…"  
_

The girls gave him a hug as they sang along.

"_Cause baby what ya got,  
It deserves all the props,  
You're everything I'm not,_

_And I'm so glad your mine!"_

Moving back to center stage and the mike stand he closed his eyes as he sang.

"_I'll act as if you do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please her MAAAAAAN!"_Then opening his eyes, they went to the Chorus.

"_If I could be your angel __(your angel, your angel)  
__Protect you from the pain __(from the pain, OH!)  
__I'll keep you safe from danger __(from danger, from danger) __  
You'll never hurt again __(no more)  
__I'll be your—_

_(A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L)_

_AH-HEY!__  
I'm gonna be your—_

_(A-N-G-E-L__  
__A-N-G-E-L)__  
I'll be your angel."_

Taking the mike of the stand he walked back over to the tattoo chick as they sang in one mike.

"_Tell me why there's so many good men.  
left in the world misunderstood.  
He's a dog, he's no good—OH!"  
_

The dark skin girl sang alone in her mike as the blond boy danced and have fun.

"_I wish somebody would,  
Disrespect my man,  
You're gonna have to come see me,  
I work hard for my baby,  
__He's all that I need"__  
_

Raising his arms and waving them he smiled stronger at Sasuke.

"_So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,_

_Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up!" __(If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up)__  
_

Closing his eyes he sang strong into the mike.

"_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"_

It surprised his whole table as the teen sang the last Chorus with the band.

He was amazing! He surpassed anything Sai could try.

"_If I could be your angel __(your angel, your angel)  
__Protect you from the pain __(from the pain, oh)  
__I'll keep you safe from danger __(from danger, from danger)__  
You'll never hurt again __(no more, NO MORE)  
__I'll be your—_

_(A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L)__  
I'm gonna be your—_

_(A-N-G-E-L__  
__A-N-G-E-L)__  
I'll be your angel."_

When the music ended the bar went crazy with yells and cheers for the blond.

This kid, Sasuke thought, is going to drive me crazy.

Sasuke didn't know if he ever smiled this hard in his life.

* * *

"_Thank you! Thank you! As you already know I'm Naruto and over there is my girls, Sumiko and Emi! GIVE THEM SOME LOVE TOO!"  
_

The cheers from in front of Naruto were crazy. The hot guy from the pancake house was there with some friends. He never took his eyes away from the blond and that made Naruto happy.

I think I met them before, Naruto thought as he ready for the next song_._

"_Alright! AWESOME! Because I'm in such a, 'Natasha_ Bedingfield' _mood tonight how about some UNWRITTEN?" _

_(WARNING: I DID NOT PICK THESE SONGS JUST CUZ NARUTO IS A UKE WITH ALL CHICK FRIENDS MINUS TWO GUYS AND AN OLD MAN BUT CUZ THEY JUST SEEM TO FIT NARU-CHAN AND I LOVE HER SONGS. )_

The crowd screams at the top of their lungs.

"_ALRIGHT!"_

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined __(Aaaaah)__  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned"  
__(Aaaaah)__  
_

Pointing at his head, Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window __(Aaaaah)__  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find"  
_Opening his eyes he looked to the bar and saw Pervert Boss smile and give him two thumbs up.

Smiling back he reach his hands out at nothing and closed his eyes again.

"_Reaching for something in the distance __(Aaaaah haaaa)  
__So close you can almost taste it" __(Aaaaah haaaa)__  
_

Opening his eyes, Naruto and the girls open their arms wide as they sang together.

"_Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins"  
_

Smiling at the hot guy, he winked as he whispered the next line.

"_The rest is still unwritten"__  
_

The hot guy smile back and gave a small wave. Naruto sang softly into the mike as he removed it from the stand.

"I've never been this happy," he thought.

"_Oh, oh,"_

Looking at Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru he gave a smile that was like a hidden joke._(Aaaaah)__  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way! NO!" __(Aaaaah)__  
_

"I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

The gang laughed knowing how true those lines are.

"_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find"__(Aaaaah haaaaa)_

Smiling as he reaches his hands out at nothing in the air and closed his eyes again, licking his lips.

_"Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it__(Aaaaah haaaaa Ahhh haaaa)__  
Release your inhibitions"  
_

Naruto and the girls raised their right hands in the air swaying them as they sang together.

"_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins"  
__The rest is still unwritten"__  
_

_(Staring at the blank page before you_  
_Open up the dirty window_  
_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_  
_So close you can almost taste it)_

"_Release your inhibitions!" _

Naruto sang strongly in to the mike and the crowd yelled. Singing with the girls he made his way off the small stage._  
_

"_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins"__  
_

Walking around and holding onto the regulars hand he made his way to the Darked haired guy and winked as the girls sang.

_(Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
today is where your book begins)  
_

Singing in his mike, making his way back to the stage, he finished up the song.

"_The rest is still unwritten __(Oh, yeah, yeah)__  
The rest is still unwritten __(Oh, yeah, yeah)__  
The rest is still unwritten" __(Oh, yeah, yeah)____"Oh, yeah, yeah, The rest is still unwritten"_

The crowd went crazy as the blond waved to them on stage.

"One step closer to stardom," Naruto thought.

* * *

The rest of the night went on like this.

Sasuke watching the Blond, now learning his name is Naruto, sing and getting drink after drink from the idiot Pink Haired chick with the staring problem. God he hated her.

"What do you think Sasuke-Kun," Kakashi asked.

"Hn. He's fine."

"Yes. He sure is better than Sai in singing; he has looks and draws a crowd."

"Yes, he does."

"_OK now before I finish up and I have to go back to REAL work,"_

The sounds of distaste and sadness filled the room as Naruto just laughed and continued_, "But I have one more song from my FAVORITE band, __DEMONIC ANGELS! __Here's _That's what you get!* _I know I can't sing it like Sai but I'll try my best Kay?"_

The band made quick looks at each other and back at the boy.

( I know, I know what you're thinking 'Sai + PARAMORE= WTF' but I thought 'what the hell, why not? Paramore is awesome and SAi—as much as I love him—DO dress like a female with the belly shirt and the tight pants but hey, it's cool? ^-^)

"_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?"  
_

Naruto stood alone on the stage this time as his short dark skinned friend poured Kiba more beer. She turned to Sasuke and gave him a small wink.

What is with people winking at me? Sasuke thought.

"Would you like another beer _SASUKE UCHIHA?" _The girl whispered._  
_

"_I can't decide,  
You have made it harder just to go on,  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong,"  
_

"You know who I am?" I whispered back with a glare.

If she was going to rat him out he had to find if she was worth it.

"Yeah. The two females at the bar over there staring at you are huge fan. They have a HUGE poster of you in the back. Naru-chan and the others are kinda slow but I'm not. "

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, WHOA."  
_

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? Nothing. I overheard the old man talking on the phone this morning 'bout a record deal for my Naru-chan. After I saw you guys come in, I figured it was with you so you can have new lead singer, I'm I right?"

_"I wonder, how I am supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
OH WHY, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard."  
_

"Yeah, your right. But why are you—"

"Naru-chan likes singing and wants to make it big but my home boy here is kinda slow. As his manager I make sure my Naru-chan is NEVER used."

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating __(beating) __  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."  
_

"Uzamaki-san will never be used, if anything picked on here by Sasuke-kun but never used, Umm—" Kakashi said.

"Sumiko. Sumiko Kurayami."*

(It means lovely childof darkness. Cute, huh? )

"Well Kurayami-san, if Uzamaki-san joins the band—"

"With Naruto _IF _don't exist."

"—He will always be taken care of."

"_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, HEY!"  
_

"Hm. Fine. We will talk about this after work were Naru-chan has a say in anything going down."

_"Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?"  
_

"Thank you Kurayami-san." Kakashi said.

Ung. He trying to flirt with her, Sasuke thought with his eyes back on Naruto.

"Call me Sumiko."

"OK, Sumiko-san."

"Ok then,"_  
_

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win!"  
_

"Sasuke," Sumiko whispered to him, "Is your manger always this creepy?"

"Yes."

"OWW. Sasuke-kun I think you broke my heart."

"You'll get over it."

Laughing Sumiko started to walk away from their table.

"HAHA. I like you kid."

"_WHOA!"  
_

"Naruto friends like me? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sasuke thought.

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whooooaaaaa"  
_

As Naruto swayed with the music, slowly finishing up the son, Sasuke heard a yell from the bar.

**"YOU"RE SO SEXY NARU-CHAN! TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!"** Sumiko yelled.

What a weird chick.

Naruto blushed and finished the song.

"_Now I can't trust myself with anything but THIS,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, WHOA!"_

* * *

"Naruto Uzamaki, you sure are something else." Emi said.

"You rocked the place!" Sumiko yelled.

"Thanks guys but Sumi-chan, why did you have to yell that?"

"Because my fine, foxy friend—SASUKE UCHIHA Aka Mr. HOT STUFF from the P.H. couldn't take his eyes off you."

"H-h-h-h-h-he S-s-s-sasuke U-u-u-u-uchiha. Like from D-d-d-d—"

Naruto was blushing so hard it made Sumiko lipstick look pale.

"Yup!"

"I-i-i-i-i—"

"Flirted with Sasuke?"Emi finished

"H-h-h-he—"

"Flirted back?" Kyuubi finished.

"W-w-w-we"

"Going to have HSYS?" the Sumiko said.

The blondes and red head just stared.

"WHAT?"

"My princess, you are such a perv."

(If you dont know what that is its Hot Steamy Yaoi Sex hehe ^#^)

Walking into the back room leading the band was Sasuke who bumbed into Naruto.

"Hello." he said on top of him.

"Ohwaung"

_BANG!_

**"_OH MY GOD!" _**they yelled.

"Is he OK?" Gaara asked.

"Is he died?" Kiba asked.

"Naw just fainted." Kyuubi said.

"Ah. Young love." Sumiko said, "Now, Sasuke take Naru-chan shirt off and wait till i get my camara to do anything else."

_SMACK!_

"Oww. Emi-chan that hurted!"

"Sumiko. That was SOOOO not the time for that."


	3. Ch 2: I'M IN THE BAND NOW! Believe it!

**A Singing Seduction**

by Princess Sam-i- am

_Sorry I took so long. High School is kinda demanding ,you know? Thanks for the very kind reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! Warning: Underage drinking and other good stuff._

**Chapter 2: I'M IN THE BAND NOW! Believe it!**

* * *

Naruto looked between the two meat-head body guards in the back seat of a black limo; across him was the source of all evil, Kakashi. Naruto was still in his orange and black P.J and hadn't been up more than 20 minutes before Kakashi stole him from his home. As he sat there, his mind went back to two months ago.

* * *

"I think he's coming to!" a voice yelled.

Why are you yelling, Naruto thought.

"Naru-chan? You alright?" A dark figure said over him.

"Sumi Nii-chan?"

"Uh huh. I'm here hun." She patted his hand while rubbing his head like when he was younger. Funny. Did Sumiko have a bruised check when he went to sleep?

"I had such a weird dream…"

In front of him was a short dark haired girl with a blush, a scary looking red head and a brown haired guy who just smiled. He had scruffy hair, a black jacket, a white T' and dark, baggy, blue jeans and looked like he was a dog in a past life.

"It wasn't a dream dude!"

"H-h-h-he—" Naruto stuttered like a blonde dummy. Blushing he waved at the band.

Sasuke looked confused at Naruro. Why was he stuttering over Kiba! Did he like him? He glared at the two before grunting.

"Spill it out dobe."

"Dobe?" Why was Sasuke being mean to Naruto? Did he make him mad cause he fainted? "Who the hell you think you are, teme!"

"Hn." He said with a glare.

"Hn?"

"_HN!_"

"What the hell is _HN_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Forget it Dobe."

"Not on your life Teme!"

The room was silent, waiting for what Sasuke would say.

"Hn."

"GAH! Stop that!"

He felt his feeling was hurt by the dark haired teen and it was starting to piss him off. Naruto thought he liked him. Sasuke just stared—more like GLARE—and dropped it.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "how would you feel to be the new lead singer of the band?"

Forgetting about Sasuke and their 'fight' he jumped up and yelled–squealed—at the older manager.

"_HELL Mother __**FUCKING**__ YEAH, bitches!_"

Garra nodded his head in respect.

"W-w-w-welcom to the—" Hinata stuttered.

"Welcome to the gang Foxy!" Kiba yelled his arm around Naruto, both grining like monkeys.

Sasuke glared at the two as everyone laughed.

And the rest was history…

Or the beginning?

* * *

"Naruto-kun, you need to wake up." Kakashi said as the car pulled up to the building's parking lot. KLN Music Recording building was HUGE! Their leaf symbol was on the door and walking in Naruto was never happier.

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth. So what if the blond was their new lead singer! That didn't make him a rock star and let him be late to recording! That dumb a—

"Sa-a-a-suke-kun? Will you p-p-please sit?"

He turned his glared to the young girl as she slinked back into her chair.

"Yeah dude," KIba said, "Whats hard up your ass?"

Garra spoke without looking up from his book, "Naruto."

"WHAT!" the room yelled. Hinata blushed and almost fainted.

Pointing at the door, there stood the angel in all his glory!

"Hiya guys!"

The group stared at the boy. That was SO not what the room thought he meant.

"Hey Blondie? Uh..what's up with the sleepy look?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, this? Kakashi kidnapped me this morning."

Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe the traffic!"

"LIER! I was _in_ the car." Naruto yelled.

"Hmmm...how do I put this? My first impression of you with my lies is...I hate you."

The group laughed and went into the studio. Inside was two dudes and a chick. One dude had really hairy eyebrows jumped up and down. Ten-Ten smiled as Neji just keep working.

"Hello my youthful friends on this wonderful day! And hello this morning Naruto-san! Let us work up a sweat in vigorous recording," Lee yelled.

Naruto bashfully laughed, "What am I singing?"

"Well we need a new hit so song so I had a feeling we record something up beat, what do you think? A sort of new sound for a sort of new band."

"I don't know."

Kiba yelled, " I wrote it just for you! Would you try it?"

"Sure!"

Standing in the booth alone, he held the song in his hand.

"_Naruto, were just doing a dry run so just wing it. The beat is already made so just feel it ok_?" Ten-Ten said into a microphone on the other side of the glass.

"OK!"

* * *

**(Jesse Mccartney: Up)**

In the head phones he heard clicking then beat hit and Naruto started with his wonderful voice.

"_Make that body go boom boom cat, Pop that back, Bodies go!  
You've never seen a show quite like this  
Great like this, let's go, let's go!"  
_

He got into the beat and started to dance a bit to the song.

"_She movin' like this, like that  
Move up, move back, eh, Drop it low  
Man you should see how she put it on me  
She clapped that ass like a PRO!"_

Closing his eyes he totally changed. Naruto seemed older somehow.

"_She wantin' it, she grindin' it  
Oh I like the way she handle it  
Oh I like the way she shakin' it, she make your boy _Get Up_"_

Behind the glass the band looked at the blonde with great wonder. How did the big blond Baka change into a rock star in a few minutes?

"_It's more that'll move you  
It's more than a beat to dance to.  
Let the music feel you, __**ohhhhh!**__"  
_

Ten-Ten twicked the sound to make and eco a bit and nodded her head to the beat.

"_Get up! Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
Girls, here she comes…  
You ain't never seen nobody get hot like—  
What I'm about to show ya gonna be a highlight!"  
_

Naruto swayed his hips, in tuned with the song, forgeting about the world.

"_Up and away, up up and away better move out the way,Girls, here she come.  
Revive me. Everybody."_

"_She make my booty go boom, boom cat  
When she pop that back  
Make my body EXPLODE!"_

He got into the beat and started to dance a bit to the song.

"_Ain't never seen it quite like this  
She great like this  
She's the _shit_ and she KNOWS"_

_"She wantin' it, she grindin' it  
Oh I like the way she handle it  
Oh I like the way she shakin' it, she make your boy GET UP!"_

_"It's more that'll move you  
It's more than a beat to dance toooooo.  
Let the music feel you, _**OHHHHH**_"_

_"Get up! Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
Girls, here she comes"_

_"You ain't never seen nobody get hot like_  
_What I'm about to show ya gonna be a highlight_  
_Up and away, up up and away better move out the way_  
_Girl, here she comes…Revive me. Everybody"_

Getting into he started to_ rap!_

" I'll tell ya one time so listen real close I'm the best of the best, don't even have to boast Coast to coast They know who I be No one steps after me And nobody steps up to me!"

Kiba stared to laugh at the dummy. He really did rap the part!

"Don't wanna start somethin' Then there'll be nothin' Never heard of me I'ma school you somethin'! Ya ain't got game. Don't step to the floo Just pack ya bags and hit the door! _HA-HA_"  
_  
"Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
Girl, here she comes…  
You ain't never seen nobody get hot like what I'm about to show ya gonna be a highligh"  
_

Naruto was so into it he was was dancing like he was in the club. A light buld went off in Ten-Ten's head.

"_Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
Girl, here she comes…Revive me. Everybody"_

"Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
Girl, here she come! You ain't never seen nobody get hot like  
What I'm about to show ya gonna be a highlight"

"_Up and away, up up and away better move out the way  
Girl, here she comes Everybody… Everybody… GET UP!"_

The sound ended and he took the head phones off.

* * *

"_Naruto," _Ten-Ten said,_"I think we have a hit!"_

"I REALLY like it but I don't know… I sota think we should keep it more rock and less rap, don't you? And if we do this song Kiba should rap."

"_Maybe. We'll put that on the burner. How about the one on page 4? The duo with Hinata-chan?"_

He nodded and turn the packet. Hinata blushed and came into the room.

"I-I-I hope we work w-w-w-ell together. "

"Me too!"

* * *

**The Veronicas-What's goin' on **

**[Hinata is {LALALA} And the choras is *TOGETTHER* Naru is "LALA" and this (IS BOTH SOFTLY) Thx u! ]**

"_It's three AM. I start to cry. I'm alone again."_ Naruto started looking at Sasuke. He looked so smexy today! Wait… he was mad at him! Just think of the song.

{I try so hard not to fall in love… but here I am.}

"I wonder," Sasuke thought, "If he knows I wrote this song?"_  
_

"_And you couldn't even pretend—"_

_{ That you care if this was the end!}  
_

Naruto smiled as the when into the choras. Hinata-chan had a really pretty voice._  
_

_* "All the things you said to me won't even matter Do what you want 'Cause I'm not gonna save you baby… What's goin' on?  
We don't care! We don't fight !We don't even know what's wrong or right now baby…  
What's goin' on? What's goin' on?" *_

Smiling as he closed his eyes again; he licked his lips. Hinata smiled to and looking back down at the paper she sang softly.

_{AH HA AAAHH}_

_{AH HA AHH}_

"There's nothing else I can say. What can I do?"  
{We might have worked out someday.. But it takes two!}

Hinata was getting bolder by the minute but they all knew Naruto out did her.

_"And you couldn't even pretend—" _

_(that you care if this was the end!)_

* "All the things you said to me won't even what you want 'Cause I'm not gonna save you baby…What's goin' on?  
We don't care! We don't fight! We don't even know what's wrong or right now baby…What's goin' on?"*

Sasuke couldn't taked his eyes of his, THE, blonde beauty who stared into Hinata's eyes. Oh, how he wished that was—Did stupid teenage girl get trapped in his head

_{AH HA AHH}  
"What's goin' on?"  
{AH HA AHH}  
"What's goin' on?"  
{AH HA AHH}_

_(All the things you said to me won't even matter)_

"And I couldn't even pretend that I care if this is the end!"

(I'm not gonna save you baby!)

_*"All the things you said to mewon't even matter!  
Do what you want 'Cause I'm not gonna save you babyWhat's goin' on?  
We don't care! We don't fight! We don't even know what's wrong or right now baby…  
What's goin' on?" *  
_

_{AH HA AHH}_

* "All the things you said to mewon't even matter!  
Do what you want 'Cause I'm not gonna save you babyWhat's goin' on?  
We don't care! We don't fight! We don't even know what's wrong or right now Baby  
WHAT'S GOIN' ON?" *

"_**What's Goin' On?"  
**_

_{AH HA AHH}_

_"But here I**Am...!"**_

Naruto finshed softly and looked at Sasuke.

* * *

"How was that? What do you think?"

"_Wonderful guys," _Neji said, _"Take five and then will work on a few more."_

"OK!"

* * *

Going into the hall Ten-Ten got on her cell.

"Sumiko? Hiya! I know its been years! Just moved back to town for a job. How have you been? Uh huh. Good. I meet your little Naru-Chan. Yeah he's a hunk of sweet Fruity Tooty Gay Boy Swag*. I like him… Uh huh. I know. Those two need to get fuck each other and make up. I have a plan though. You see…"

Also in the hall, Naruto grabed a drink from the vedding machine.

"Orange Soda?" someone said. He had a black belly shirt, tight blue jeans and screamed FUCK ME. Naruto wanted to strip right there. Sorta. He wasn't Sasuke.

"Yeah. It my faveorite color and flavor."

The dark haired teen laughed, "Nice. What's your name?"  
"Naruto. You?"

"Sai. Nice to meet you. I know this is out of the blue but... you wanna go out sometime?"

* * *

***It's a term me and my gay friend started when we were eating the fruity tooties rolls at lunch and it just stuck.**

**PS: Do you guys have any idea what their single should be? My ideas just suck in my head. HELP. SOS! :)**


	4. Chap3:Seme Face off,The Plan,a Dobe

**A Singing Seduction**

By Princess Sam-i- am

_Thanks for all the love and very kind reviews and songs from Panduh-Fox-love, krazy kity cat, MoonXShowerX101,_ _Belward4ever, Sayuri-Yuuko,_ _Jimena08096,_ _PriestessofBast,_ _edahcsmac, mirachan, muffin-button, pipette,_ _pow (), xXImperfectionXx, rachz09, YowithRenoYo,_ _yuki kitsune ruler of the worl,_ _flyin-naruXsasu and the many other who have all my love! Warning: Underage drinking and other good stuff! YAY!_

**Chapter 3: the Seme Face off, the Plan, and a poor dumb Blonde**

* * *

"Sai. Nice to meet you. I know this is out of the blue but... you wanna go out sometime?"

"Uh…" Naruto blushed like he was going to die.

"Dobe! What's taking you so long? I thought you…"

Sasuke stopped dead in his track before he glared. What the fuck is_** this!**_

"Sasuke." Sai said with a nod and a fake smile.

"Sai." He returned. What the fuck was this player dick doing talking to _**HIS DOBE!**_

"Uh… And I'm Naruto. Why is everyone saying each other's names? And how do you know each other's names?"

"Sai Sharin is my cousin… and our old lead singer."

"**WHAT! REALLY?"**

* * *

Ten-Ten pulled the phone away from her ear. Looking around, no one was in the hall. Weird. She swore she heard a yell.

"What was that?"

"_I don't know. Sounded like bloody murder."_

"Yeah. Whatever," She said, "Now what do you think?"

"_Wonderful plan. Getting those two in club can really help."_

"Yeah. We can get Naruto known and get those two monkeys together."

"_I know! I can't handle a drunk, horny, lonely Uzumaki, let alone TWO!"_

Ten-Ten and Sumiko laughed.

"Nice?"

"_Well, I hate being alone! What's your point?"_

"What I'm saying is, in the end, everyone is alone, right?"

Sumiko laughed, _"You need to get laid!"_

"Shut up! I'll talk to later."

"_Ha-ha. I see. Bye-Bye!"_

* * *

"You didn't know that Dobe?" Sasuke stared at the blonde with fake indifference.

"No Teme," Naruto growled, "I didn't."

"Hn. Baka."

"And how," Sai asked, "Do you know each other?"

"I'm—"

"He's our new lead singer."

Sai smiled that fake ass smile. It bugged the piss out of Sasuke. If you don't like it don't fucking smile bitch!

"Nice. Me and Naruto-kun here were just talking about going on a date."

Naruto looked at Sai. "We were?"

"Well the dumb ass is to busy."

He then turned to Sasuke. "I am?"

"Well I think he'll clear up a spot for me."

Back to Sai, he stared confused, "I would?"

"Not if he busy with me."

"When did I say that?"

"But," Sai said with another fake smile, "he already made plans with me."

Naruto yelled ignored, "When the _**HELL**_ did I fucking say all this?"

The two glared and you could almost see the sparks fly between them.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn!"

"HN!"

"_HN!" _

"_**HN!"**_

"What the **FUCK **is wrong with **YOU TWO** and the fucking _'HN!' _thing!"

"Sasuke! Naruto-kun! We need to finish recording, can you two come back here." Lee yelled.

"But—"

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's arm and down the hall they went. Both dark haired teen thought the thing.

"This isn't the end Sai."

"This isn't the end Sasuke."

And the poor blond still walked confused behind the sexy teen.

"Do these people come to work **high** or am I just losing my mind?"

* * *

Later that day he was at the Nasty Toad getting a 'secret drink' from Sumiko.

"I don't freaking get it," Naruto said tipsy, "Is his whole family like that or I'm just the weird one?" he threw his glass up and it splashed in to pink hair.

Oh. MY. Yaoi. GAWD

Naruto, with beads of sweat pouring down his face, nervously turns his head. There stood Sakura in a wet white T-shirt. He was going to die.

Naruto spoke weakly, " It was an accident! I swear!"

Sakura, shaking with fury, faced the boy.

" Naruto..." she cracks her knuckles, " YOU MAKE ME SICK! NARUTO, YOU JACKASS! Why'd you fucking do something like that? YOU OBNOXIOUS, LITTLE...!

Her fist was flown and the rest was… well... you know?

Soon after, Naruto was seen with a bruised and swollen face, and scratches all over his body.

"Humf." Sakura said walking away, flipping her hair.

"Bitch. And to think," he said, "I had a crush on her in middle school."

Emi laughed, "You just know how to pick'em, don't you?"

Sumiko laughed and took a sip out of Naruto's class.

"And you! Should you be drinking on the job?" She said to Sumiko, her hands on her hips while tapping her foot.

"I won't be on the job in 5, 4, 3, and 2, NOW! JIRAIYA! I'm off the clock!"

"OK! Don't drink all my booze!"

"I'll try!"

The blondes sighed. Some things will never change.

Making herself a gin and tonic, she smiled at her adopted 'brother'.

"Now, what were you saying about Sasuke and uh… Sai?"

"I don't know! They're just… weird."

* * *

"I see."

Sasuke was walking back in forth though Gaara's living room.

"If I ever see that guy, I'm going to kill him. How can he talk to my blonde? Naruto? Going on a date with him? Not if I have any say it.

"Don't be rash. He will tell your mother, " Gaara said sipping his tea, reading a book..

"Like I fucking care! But that son of a bitch is going to be dead before he has a chance."

"True," Gaara said finishing his tea.

"Is it wrong to wish family bodily harm?" Sasuke said plopping into his chair by the window,

"It never stopped you before with Itachi."

"Yeah. But he's my brother."

"Yes. And if you feel that strongly for Uzumaki, just ask him out."

Sasuke looked down sadly, "I can't. He hates me."

"Are you sure?"

* * *

"I'm fucking sure!" Naruto yelled, "The teme hates me!"

"From what it looked like when you were singing he did." Sumiko said on her third drink. Looks like Emi is driving home again.

"But…"

"No buts Naru-kun!" Emi said. She put her finger on his lips as Sumiko pored another glass.

"Ask. Him. Out." Sumiko growled.

"No."

Lame ass Bitch.

"Well how's this, why don't we all go to the club tomorrow and ask the band to come?"

"Maybe… You know what Sure!"


	5. HELP! I need ideas!

OK! Hello dear readers,

I'm in need of some help here. I need some way to make the club and the single work together but I have a bit of a writer's block. Any ideas? I'm really lost. SOS!

MUCH LOVE,

Princess Sam-I-am


	6. Chapter 4: Two is Better Than One

**A Singing Seduction.**

**By Princess Sam-i-am**

_Thanks for all the help! I'm so so so so so sorry its so late but high school and the holidays can be such a pain, you know? And I soooo had writer block. LOL. So lets start the show!_

**Chapter 4: Two is Better Than One while I'm Poppin' Champagne and Taking Chances**

Sumiko woke up with one of the worst hang overs she ever had in her life. Naruto just MADE her drink last night...well drink MORE anyway. She spent a WEEK worth of pay in one night at the same bar! Her job! Curse them all! Him and Sasuke just made her life so much harder. If they just fucked and got it over with she'd just sleep well at night knowing her buddy was happy and less prissy. Emi was in the kitchen, two mugs of steaming loveliness in hand. One made of lots of sugar and lots of cream, the other made of little half and half and some of sugar.

"Coffee!" Sumiko yelled as she grabbed the pink princess mug full of obesity and caffeine.

She just smiled, ready for work and handed the orange mug to their blonde pop star.

"Coffee!" Naruto yelled and took his place at the kitchen counter next to Sumiko. They both drank their liquid heroes, thanking Emi for not being a alcoholic. She is so wonderful!

"I love you two, too."

Naruto loved Emi! She was everything he could need after a hang over... plus a ride to work. At the studio he sat thinking of Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was up all night thinking how he could prevent Naruto falling to the hands of another man. Also as he thought this, he began to wonder how gay did his thought became. More and more he sounded like a teen girl. Garra—who never sleeps almost—had made Sasuke think. While he sat up with the red head, they wrote a few songs that was to woo his blonde angel. They all sucked. As the two dressed then drove silently to work. Sasuke was still working on his first one.

* * *

"Good Morning Naurto-Kun," Garra greeted as the two silent men walked in.

"Hi. Mornin' to ya too Garra-Kun. Sasuke-Teme."

Sasuke stared blankly at the foxy angel, "Hn."

Naruto took his breath away. His simple tee and blue jeans made him look so handsome.

"Did ya'll work hard last night? Write any new songs?"

Garra smiled at Naruto, "Yes. We started to but Sasuke and I cant seem to finish the first two. Would you like to help him?"

Sasuke glared at the red headed demon. He could write alone. He almost always had! And working with Naruto would be...

"Sure! I think it'd be fun." He grinned as the two made their way to a private place to work. Garra just smiled and wave as the two walked away.

"Now maybe I can read now."

* * *

Sitting in an awkward silence, Naruto rocked his chair back and forth. The sound of the legs under the tile bugged Sasuke. His eyes twitched at this action.

_**Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.**_

Sasuke watched as Naruto eyes closed as he hummed a nameless tune. He absentmindedly scratched the whisker marks on his face.

_**Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.**_

It reminded Sasuke of the sound of bodies on top of each other enjoying each other parts. What would it be like to be in bed with him? Is he new at something like that? He wondered and blush slightly.

"So what do ya got so far Teme?"

_**Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.**_

He couldn't think!

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Hn."

"Well," Naruto said, "That's boring. Lets go out."

Sasuke taking a drink of his water only to spit it out. Normally he'd just 'Hn' and move on but Naruto had him coming undone. Naruto made a funny face,one mixed with confusion and amazement, as he stared at the 21 years old man.

"Come on Teme. Its not like its a _date_, you just need some...fun!"

Sasuke stared "I have fun."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Come _ON! _Watching Garra-Kun read is not called fun."

"I don't do that."

"Sitting by yourself is not fun."

"So? Being alone can be fun."

"Come on Sasuke...Two is better than one. Live a little."

_Two is better than one..._

Sasuke sat up and stayed there for a minute. Something about that phrase made him think. And thinking lead to a song. He quickly scribbled down a few lines before answering.

"Sure. Lets hang out."

Naruto confused face turned to one of joy as he glomped the elder boy. Naruto was getting to hang with Sasuke! Wonderful!

"Lets go to the park!"

"Hn."

* * *

And that was the end of the story.

Sasuke and Naruto went to Naruto beat up orange jeep. What the hell was up with this kid and orange? Inside was swimming gear, ramen cups, painting and art supplies, a keyboard and hiking boots. Naruto was a man of many talents.

"Sorry. I have a lot in the back."

"Hn."

Naruto grinned and got on the driver side. He tried to slide over his hood to get there only to slip off.

"Dobe."

He blushed and just started to drive. Smooth move Naru.

As they drove to the park, the two talked bout meaningless things.

"How long have you lived in Kohana with Kyuubi-San alone?"

"About eleven or twelve years."

"How old were you two?"

"Well," Naruto said "I was about 10 I guess and he was 18."

"Was it lonely?"

"...Sometimes."

"I see. And—"

"HEY _GRANDMA_! MOVE OUT THE WAY," he honked his horn, "YEAH! I'M HONKING AT YOU! DON'T TURN _RIGHT _IF YOUR SIGNAL SAYS _LEFT_! Oh. Don't worry lady I CAN USE _THAT_ FINGER TOO!"

The rest of the ride was quite as they rode to the park. Sasuke had nothing to say. When they got there, Naruto passed him a vollyball.

"Lets go Teme!"

He was like a big kid, who didn't know what to do with himself in a toy store. A group of kids were on the swings and smiled at the pair.

"Hiya Naru-Nii!"

He bounced over to them and was cover by hugs. Kids loved him. Maybe because he was a kid himself. Later, dancing onto the soft sand, Narto jumped and laughed. Quickly, Naruto pulled of his shirt. Sasuke mouth dropped. He was sexy! His golden abs were a sight to be hold and oh so smooth. And he had a tattoo off odd swirls on his toned belly. Who takes their shirts off in October?

"Whats up Sasuke Teme?"

"Hn."

"OK."

Sasuke and Naruto raced to the empty court. Naruto tripped Sasuke making his back land with a thud; his hair was dusted with sand. Sasuke tripped the boy back and the blonde got sand right in his face. The two laughed and acted like kids for a few minutes. Sasuke never loved the a day more than he did today.

"I bet I can beat you!"

Sasuke smirked,"Hn. Whatever!"

The two played game after game and tied them all. When Sasuke stopped for air, he laughed. This was so fun! He hadn't done this in so long.

"Naruto! That was so fun! Did you see that—"

He looked around and didn't see a mass of blonde waves. He looked around only to see him passed out, face down. rolling the blonde over on the sand he laid him down and looked him over. He wasn't breathing so he used his CPR knowledge from high school. Placing his lips over the blonde's chapped one, he tasted salt water and oranges. He did CPR for only a few minutes before the blonde was awake.

"Sasu...?"

"Naruto! Are you OK?"

"..Yeah."

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked worry painting his face.

"...You're fucking heavy for a skinny guy."

Looking down, he saw he was completely now on top of his angel. Silently apologizing to the younger boy, he helped him up.

"I think we should go back to the studio," Naruto said. As he walked away, Sasuke small smile fell as he thought not being with the blonde like this. He needed to do something.

"No."

"No?"

"No," Sasuke said slightly blushing, "Let me get something to eat first. You must be hungry after a day of running and after passing out, you need to eat. I'll get you ramen?

* * *

Naruto looked at the older boy oddly but when the word ramen was said he grabbed the raven and raced to the car.

Kyuubi loved his brother, really he did, but Naruto was so...Naruto sometimes. He was stubborn , irrational and just plain dumb sometimes. Everyone they lived with knew, _just knew_, Sasuke and Naruto liked each other and it drove Kyuubi nuts! Cleaning up after the boy, picking up ramen cups, he looked at the time. 1 pm in the afternoon. He should already be at work but he took the week off to drive to Suna. Suna was a place they once lived at for a long time when Kyu was little. Before...

He just shook his head.

"Its not the time for that! I need to go shopping with Sumiko in Suna."

* * *

Leaving, he left the pet fox to it's nap and he left for across the hall.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He had his first kisses with Sasuke and HE WASN'T EVEN AWAKE FOR THEM! Not like the blonde was going to give up now. He will get him to kiss him again... but how? He could try to be cute and coy. Or maybe forceful? Casual? Hm. He pondered this for a moment.

"Dobe, we're here."

"What?"

"We're here."

Looking outside, he saw Ramen Ichiraku as clear as day.

"Oh."

The two walked inside calmly. Old Man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame greeted them warmly.

"Welcome Naruto-Kun!"

"Hi'ya Old man! Ayame-Nii!"

"Would you like the Beef or Miso ramen today?" Ayame asked.

Naruto sat there for only a second then grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I wanna a large serving of Miso Ramen with roasted pork fillet! And grumpy gills here will have—"

"The same."

Naruto gave that grin and waited on the lovely Ayame. When the ramen was ready the two ate in a sweet silence. The radio that Teuchi always kept on was playing a soft song before the DJ came back on.

"_This is DJ Lil' Mac and That was Sai and his new hit off his Solo album, Black Diamond. Nice huh? Funny enough coming up next is the one of the soon to bemany new singles out right now from Sai's old band, Demonic Angels."_

"Naruto!" Ayame yelled, "He talking about you guys!"

The blonde blushed knowing his voice was on the radio but...wait...?

"_They must be working fast because this song came out at like ninja speed!"_

"KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You ASS!"

Sasuke was used to the older man rush on useless things.

"_To me it feels like less like a come back and more of a rebirth. Their new singer works so well with the band there is no way to say they are NOT hot! Naruto has a voice like no other and I __can't wait to see what he can do LIVE! So enjoy!_"

**Glee: ****Lea Michele & Cory Monteith**** - Pretending **

**Hinata is 'LALALA' Naru is "LALA" and this (Both)**

_**(**__Face to face, and heart to heart  
We're so close, yet so far apart.  
I close my eyes, I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay.)  
_

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. He remembered recording it. That song was so hard to sing knowing he was watching him. Sasuke heart raced thinking of how the blonde closed his eyes as he softly as he sang the song Sasuke wrote. The blonde looked pained but he still sang._  
_

_'But I hold on, I stay strong'  
'Wondering if we still belong.'_

_(Will we ever say the words we're feeling,  
Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?)_

(Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
a-ah, a-ah-lways be pretending?)

_"How long do I fantasize?  
Make believe that it's still alive?"  
(Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love?)_

Naruto blushed when he saw the raven stare back and returned to looking at his hands. He was wondering if Naruto himself was pretending he didn't fine the teme handsome and kinda sweet was to much. He knew once Sasuke had liked him but that was when he wasn't Sasuke at all but some random guy on the street. Did he still feel the same? Or was he pretending not to?

_"But I hold on, I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong."_

(Will we ever say the words we're feeling,  
Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?)

(Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
a-ah, a-ah-lways be...)

Sasuke tried to pretend he wasn't watching the blonde but the way he blushed, he couldn't help it. He was very much in love with that blush. Then Sasuke saw a flash of the blush he gave when _Sai _had ran into him. It still made his blood boil. But he had to act like he didn't care what they did. He was to cool. He was a Uchiha.

"_Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make;  
Seems like no one's left to know"  
'And it's such a shame  
'Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?'_

Sasuke remember the look on the blonde's face when the song was over. As if a weight was lifted of his shoulders, he smiled and actually cried. Sasuke wanted to cry to but he couldn't. He hadn't cried in years... not like Sasuke was a pussy or anything. You have to admit, these people are not just really good singers, they packed so much emotion in their voices it can bring someone to tears. Instead he smiled.

_(Will we ever say the words we're feeling,  
Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls?  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending?)_

(Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
a-ah, a-ah-lways be...)

"Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
a-ah, a-ah-lways be..."

(Will we a-ah, a-ah-lways, a-ah, a-ah-lways,  
a-ah, a-ah-lways be pretending?)

Naruto blushed to no extent as Ramen Ichiraku cheered for the two band members.

"Ramen on the house Kid!" Old Man Teuchi yelled as the roars of new fans dance into their ears.

This day couldn't get better. He saw a mop of long orange hair. Oh no...not here...

* * *

"Kyuubi are you sure about this?" Sumiko asked, worry carved into her face. The red head was never more sure about anything in his life. If he didn't say it he will never know.

"If you say it you can't go back."

He nodded his head, "I know."

"Then do it."

Looking down he yelled,"I call Bull Shit!"

Sumiko threw her cards in the air and yelled in distaste!

"You win AGAIN! Dang Kyuu-Pyon! You always cheat at cards!"

Laughing he gathered up his cards and smile at the girl.

"I don't know about that but you bluff always kinda suck."

"DO NOT!" she yelled. He just shrugged and pretended like it didn't matter.

"So," Sumiko stated, "What do think about Sasuke and Naru?"

Shrugging his shoulder, he made his way to the trash to throw away their lunch..

"Ready?"

"Sure."

The two walked in sincere silence.

"You should go see her, you know." Sumiko whispered.

"I did. She still wont understand. She's to far gone Sumi."

Sumiko stared, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You should tell Naru about..."

Kyuubi face glowed with rage and pain. It hurt to much to look at him. It looked almost demon like and it put fear in Sumiko heart.

"I cant! And I WONT!"

"Kyuu..."

He yelled, not caring who saw, "JUST DROP IT!...Lets go home."

"I'm sorry."

So was he...

* * *

Naruto hide his face. Why was_ HE_ here? A blush came upon his face. What did he do to piss Karma off?

"Oh no! His coming over here."

"Who?" Sasuke said looking around. He saw the orange haired man. Orange?

"DON'T LOOK!My ex, Momohiro, is _here_ and he is walking _this way!_"

Sasuke looked anyway. He was_ ok _looking with odd orange hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. He looked like a fruit salad to him. He laughed _orange hair...really!_ Was it because it was Naruto favorite color? So creepy!

"FISH CAKE!" Momohiro yelled, a glow on his. Was he for real?

"Hi..Peach."

Sasuke just stared. Fish cake? Peach? How lame can you fucking get?

"What are YOU doing HERE! Your a big ROCK STAR now and you still get like the SAME ramen?"

"Yup." He forced a awkward fake-happy smile.

"Dude, can I get your number? I KNOW we had like some REAL shit back in high school but I was ALWAYS your BIGGEST FAN!"

"Uhhh..."

"Sorry. Naruto can't. We have to go now."

"HOLY CRAP! You are like TOATALLY like SASUKE fucking UCHIHA!"

"I know."

"WOW! Like OK. I'll see you around SEXY! LATER!"

Naruto and Sasuke slipped out without another sound.

"Naruto," he said, "What the hell was that?"

"That was Momohiro Takuhara. My ex from my First Year of High School."

"Wow..was he always like that?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto's day could NOT get any more shitty! Are you kidding?

Sasuke could tell Naruto felt bad so he had to fix it.

Pulling the skin his face he smiled at the angel.

"Yellow, My name is MOMOHIRO and I'm like a FUCKING DOUCHE BAG 'cause I like to add like after like every other word AND put like SO MUCH effect on SIMPLE FUCKING WORDS like a TEEN GURRRRRL."

That made Naruto smile. Sasuke sounded really gay and oddly like Momo.

"My tan is LIKE so FAKE and I dress like I wanna to be A REAL FRUIT! And I'm like so GAY that my 'HAYYYYY' couldn't even pull a half blind drag queen who was forced to dress themselves in like THE DARK!"

Now the both are laughing all the way to the car. He didn't know that Sasuke could joke around with his prissy butt. Sasuke felt so relaxed and free when he was with the blonde. He knew what to write about now.

"Hey, I think I should go back to the studio to work if you drop me off we can hang later. Ok?"

Naruto gave a weak smile before getting in the car. Sasuke kind of felt bad but he had to write this song!

"We're here Teme." Naruto said with a pout look on his face. Sasuke got out and looked down at the boy still the car.

"Thanks Dobe. I'll see you later."

And without a second thought he kissed his forehead and walked into the KLN building.

What was that? Sasuke kissed his forehead! It wasn't what Naruto meant when he wanted to be kissed awake but it was something! Yay!

* * *

"Hurry up, Naruto." Sakura whined pulling on the poor blonde's arm.

"It's not like the club is going anywhere, Sakura." Naruto sighed as the pink haired girl pulled him down the sidewalk.

"We have to get there before 11 or Ten-Ten will get mad." Sakura said.

"It's 10." Naruto sighed.

"Kyu-san, Sumi-san, Emi-san, and the others are waiting at YOUR CAR." Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"This is ridiculous, I mean I understand why Neji, Kiba, Hinata-Chan and I are going, but why are you coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up," Sakura said with a smile.

With a pout, Naruto let her drag him away.

"Fine"

"Come on, Naruto-kun, don't be such a brat." Sakura said.

"I am a brat. Believe it. Beside, you just wanna look like a slut for Sasuke-Teme."

**SMACK!**

"Oww, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

"There you guys are." Ten huffed when Naruto and his now apointed "entourage" finally arrived.

"Sorry, Naruto made the wrong turn." Sakura smiled knowing he was driving them home even before they left. Neji and Kiba also looked like being at the club was the last thing they wanted to be doing.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh please, as if you wouldn't love to see your _boyfriend_ performing." Ino falsely scoffed.

"Ew, please don't." Shikamaru laughed softly. Garra stared at the group with a sigh.

"Can we just go inside? It's fucking cold." Sasuke growled as he pushed past his friends and band mates and went into the club. Inside the music was pounding and the lights were flashing and people were dancing and gettin drunk. Sasuke sighed and made a b-line for the bar. If he was going to survive this place he was going to have to be drunk. Meanwhile, Naruto had the same idea.

"Sasuke?" Naruto smiled when he saw the dark haired man at the bar. "They finally got you to come, huh?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the outfit the blonde was wearing. He wore a pair of tight jeans and and his pants hung low enough on his hips to show he wasn't wearing any underwear either. His t-shirt was black and hugged his feminine frame. He was hot.

The dark tanned bar tender stared at the two and almost died when he saw the blonde.

"Uzumaki-kun?" he yelled.

"Honda-kun? How are you! Do Sumiko know you work here?"

"Yeah, Nii-san told me you might be here? Do you and Uchiha-san want a drink?"

"Give me a beer." Sasuke said. Who was this guy?

"Same here!"

"Deal. Anything for my big sister's buddy." Honda nodded and handed them beers. Naruto didn't waste his time getting drunk and Honda didn't mind helping him. Once Naruto was sufficiently drunk he went to find his friends dancing on the floor.

"Where have you been?" Sakura shouted.

"At the bar." Sasuke answered.

"What the hell, you're drunk?" Ino huffed.

"Yeah, Honda hooked me up." Naruto nodded.

"He's at the bar?" Emi asked.

"He's pretty busy though." Sasuke said. Sumiko snorted.

"My brother is a lazy bum."

Kyu laughed, "Just like his Nii-san!"

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

"Owwy Sumiko-chan."

Among all the laughing, Naruto heard the band's song blasting from the speakers.

"FUCK! Its our song!" He yelled jumping up and down drunkenly and all other thoughts vanished as he quickly ran to the dance floor. Grabbing Kiba's hand and he drug him along.

"Let's DANCE!"

Sasuke glared across the room from the bar, knuckles white from gripping his beer.

**All Time Low - Poppin'**

_You've got me poppin' champagne  
I'm at it again  
Caught up in the moment  
But not in the right way  
_

"Where Naru-chan," Sumiko asked.

He turned around to point over at where Naruto was dancing, but stopped dead when he noticed that his beautiful blonde angel had all eyes on him. Back to Kiba's front, he grinded on a blushing dog who now became timid next to the blonde.

"Oh no."

_I'm falling in between  
Tearing up at the seams  
We're just aiming to please  
And aesthetics don't hurt one bit  
_

"Oh wow, he can really move cant he?" Garra asked lightly. He kinda wished he was Kiba right now. Garra looked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded with a glared as he watch Naruto plump ass rub on Kiba. He would kill him later. He took a large gulp and ordered another beer. Garra looked back at the pair. Maybe he should be GLAD he wasn't Kiba.

_So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to  
_

Naruto slid his body down the Kiba's back and back up, Kiba didn't know what to do with his hands so he let them stay at his side.

_Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
__Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
_

Meanwhile, another was making his way to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Mind if I cut in?" a voice said

"Sai! Yeah. Here." Kiba said partly glad to pass the death card to someone else.

Sai grabbed Naruto as they practically was having dry sex on the floor.

_You've got me thinking that  
Lately I've been wishing  
The television set would show me more  
Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest  
I strip down my dignity  
They can take all of me  
But they won't ever take what I still believe_

"Well, look at that. They look good." Garra said with a slight smirk. Sai, Sasuke second most hated person, dry humping the blond. This was going to be good! He liked a little blood shed. Ah sweet blood on the dace floor.

Sasuke ignored his comment as he moved his way to the dance floor, towards Naruto, forgetting the drinks he had ordered. Garra picked them up as took a sip.

"This looks like fun."

_So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to  
_

As Sasuke moved his way to Naruto he, again, noticed all eyes focused on his blonde, trying hard not to hear all the pickup lines being thrown towards him or the fact Sai's hands danced all over the blondes skin.

_Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream_

"Hey, Naruto!"

_And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
_

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled over the loud music as he got a grip on the smaller boy and pushed Sai away.

"Sasuke! Your finally here, I'm having so much fun! You should dance too!" Naruto replied as he turned to face the raven, draping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Sasuke smirked and mouthed to Sai "I will kill you."

_I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there  
I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there  
_

Sai flashed a fake-happy smile as he waved good bye. This was not over. He will have Naruto.

Sasuke place both arms aound the blonde waist. Naruto felt his face turn red, "Um..."

"No problem dobe."

"But haven't you noticed all the guys trying to pick you up?" Sasuke asked, carefully keeping his tone more casual and less pissed.

"Guys? Why would guys wanna pick me up?" Naruto snorted, obviously amused at the thought. He wasn't THAT hot.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as Naruto laughed heartily.

"It's not like we are like in some kind... of..." Naruto's words trailed off, his mouth drying up, as he realized...  
"You, Sasuke Uchiha, are jealous. "

_Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets_

"And? I saw you dance." Sasuke said slowly, "And I couldn't stand the idea of someone else having their hands on you." Naruto turned bright red. Sasuke pulled Naruto close that he could hear his even heart beat.

"You let him molest you, but you can't stand to be around me when I..."Sasuke said huskily into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered slightly.

"When you what, Teme" Naruto answered as Sasuke started rubbing his legs and massaging his ass. Naruto's shivered slightly. Sasuke could feel Naruto's heat rise.

"You don't already know?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's head and forced him to look at him before kissing him hard.

_My eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?_

"Bathroom. Ten minutes." Naruto said against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked and let Naruto go.

Sasuke laugh as he placed another kiss on his lips, softer than before.

"Soon"

Naruto huffed and nodded. Sasuke walked off and made sure to keep an eye on his watch.

* * *

"_Alright, I am Ichigo and due to me being a good friend with a good women, Ten-Ten, we have a live performance from Demonic Angels' SASUKE UCHIHA and a new unheard of song. SANG HERE FIRST FOLK! Ok, here is SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

**BOYS LIKE GIRL-Two Is better than One**

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something_

Sasuke remembered that day well.

"Welcome sir. Table for one?" Sakura said fluttering her eye lashes. It was his first day at a local pancake shop.

"Yes. One hopefully away from a lot of people?"

"Ah. Yes! Ok this way please."

Making way for Sasuke, he sat in a booth in the far back.

"Good morning." A sunshine boy said smiling down at Sasuke.

Giving back a half smile he nodded."Good morning."

The blond had a bright orange shirt that read, 'Don't worry. Be happy!'

"So what would you like today?"

_Coz everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now Im left with nothing  
_Walking into the back room leading the band was Sasuke who bumbed into Naruto.

"Hello." he said on top of him.

"Ohwaung"

BANG!

**"****OH MY GOD!" **they yelled.

"Is he OK?" Gaara asked.

"Is he died?" Kiba asked.

"Naw just fainted." Kyuubi said.

_Maybe its true, that I cant live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And youve already got me coming undone  
And Im thinking two, is better than one  
_

Naruto thought this was the sweetest thing the Teme has ever done for him. It was a love song!

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
Coz when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
I'm finally now believing_

Sasuke tapped his shoulder.  
"Oh shit! Is there an bad guy behind me-" Naruto cried frantically as he turned around swiftly to find nothing there. Sasuke thought this was defiantly the third time that week. No more scary movies for the blonde.

Sasuke smiled, he found his frantic behavior to be very cute.

"Nope." Sasuke replied slowly as he watched the blonde roll his eyes.

"One day, people like you will get killed by me."

"Get a good lawyer then."

_And maybe its true, that I cant live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And youve already got me coming undone  
And Im thinking two, is better than one  
_

"But.. But.. Ino! I dont wanna .. I'm not a girl!" whined Naruto as he followed the Blondie to the dressing room of the store.

Ino stopped and turned around and said, "You have to do it! And besides, you look like a chick that can get laid so I'll know if it would look good on me."

Naruto blushed and stammered," T-The hell? No! I'm not gonna get it laid! And I DONT LOOK LIKE A GIRL! You try it on."

The blondie just laughed and said," Come on... You have to."

Sasuke laughed, "You DO look like a girl Dobe."

"Fuck you."

"So you do wanna get laid?"

_Yeah yeah._

Naruto's eye twitched in anger. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!"

"_**People are still sleeping dobe!"**_

"But MARIO keeps dying!"

_**"GO TO SLEEP OR I WILL NEVER LET YOU PLY MY WII AGAIN!"**_

"FINE!"

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey_

_And maybe its true, that I cant live without you_  
_Well maybe two is better than one_  
_Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And youve already got me coming undone_  
_And Im thinking_

_Oooh I cant live without you_  
_Coz baby two is better than one_  
_Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_But Ive figured out with all thats said and done_  
_That two, is better than one_

_Two Is better than one_

* * *

The crowd roared. And the song was for him, Naruto, who was blushing. He wanted to be together, _together._

Sasuke walked off and made sure to keep an eye on his watch. Five minutes later he went into the bathroom and waited only a few seconds before Naruto also came in.

"Hey." Naruto smiled.

"Hey." Sasuke said. They both grabbed each other and smashed their lips together. Sasuke immediately shoved his tongue into the other's warm and eager mouth. Naruto walked them backwards into one of the stalls and locked the door. "You have no idea what watching you dance did to me." Sasuke said kissing up and down the blonde's neck. He could taste the sweat from him dancing. He was going to touch everywhere Sai had and make him pure once more.

"When did you write that song?" Naruto smiled.

"Today. After you dropped me off."

Naruto nibbled one Sasuke neck. Sasuke moaned and pulled Naruto forward to kiss him once more. He could do this forever...

"Naruto, I..."

"Man I need to take a a fucking big shit!" a deep male voice said rushing into the bathroom. The magic was killed.

Naruto gave Sasuke one more kiss. "I'll see you later. Did you drive?"

"I'm not drunk like you so I'll drive you to my house."

Naruto smiled and left the bathroom. Sasuke took a few minutes to calm down before he left the bathroom. He was either an angel or a demon.

"Where have you been?" Kyu asked.

"Not feeling too well. I think I'm gonna go home with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What? But we were going to get shit faced." Sumiko pouted. Naruto looked at her and sighed. They always got drunk and he was drunk enough!

"I'm going to take Naruto home with me. He had drank enough today." Sasuke added with a smirk.

"Okay, okay." Kyu sighed. He had a bad feeling but he'll worry later. His sweet brother liked Sasuke for a reason right?

"I'm leaving. I'll see you guys on Monday." Sasuke waved as he left the club, Naruto under his arm

* * *

**(This part right here is A LOT more Rated M than T so you have been warned! If you dont like Yaoi Sex dont read it! You can skip over it.)**

Naruto stumbled as he walked into Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke moved them both so they would be both sitting on the couch. Sasuke looked down and smirked.

"I don't need your help." Naruto said pulling away. Sasuke laughed as the blonde stood in front of Sasuke.

"How about we finish what we started at the club?" Sasuke said reaching out and wrapping his arms around Naruto's hips and kissing the blonde's stomach. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair as the raven pushed up his shirt to lick the soft, tan skin hidden beneath.

"That tickles." Naruto giggled. Sasuke place butterfly kisses around Naruto's navel snd over his tatto as he made the blonde take a step closer again so that they were pressed against each other. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair as Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto's pants and pushed them down. Naruto breathed out uneven as he gripped Sasuke's shoulders to steady himself. Was this really happening? Sasuke licked the underside of the long organ before taking as much as he could into his mouth. Sasuke's head bobbed as he sucked and nipped Naruto's member. Naruto tried as hard not to make a sound but it was so good.. He did fairly well for a while but finally his control snapped and he forced Sasuke to take all of his length in. Sasuke gagged but Naruto held him and came down Sasuke's throat and Sasuke started coughing violently.

"You trying to kill me Dobe?" Sasuke coughed. He would so get it for that.

"Sorry, I lost control." Naruto smiled bashfully. Sasuke wiped his mouth and glared at Naruto. Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke cupped the angels ass.

"Nn, stop." Naruto said.

"You say that but you don't mean it." Sasuke smirked as he ground their hips together.

"Ah, wait." Naruto moaned.

"Wait?" Sasuke asked leaning down to kiss Naruto's neck.

"At least go to the bed." Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked.

"OK then." Sasuke said biting Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and gripped Naruto's arms.

"Fine, then hurry up." Naruto huffed. Sasuke smiled and quickly pulled them into his room and pulled off all of their clothes. Sasuke smiled and looked over Naruto appreciatively.

"Nice." Sasuke said. Naruto huffed and pulled Sasuke closer.

"Don't stare at me, it's embarrassing." Naruto said before kissing Sasuke. Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed before kissing his warm flesh. Sasuke slowly pressed his fingers into Naruto s entrance and started stretching him. Naruto bit his lip.

"You're so cute, Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly. "Normally you're so rude and uncaring about me, but here you are whimpering and moaning just for me. You really are adorable." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently.

"Shut up." Naruto blushed and looked off to the side. "And i do care."

"Aw, blushing makes you even cuter." Sasuke smiled.

"Stop. Don't say things like that." Naruto said. Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anymore." Sasuke smiled lovingly. Sasuke pulled out his fingers and spread Naruto's legs. He smiled as he looked over Naruto's body. He looked more than ready for him.

"Don't say anything stupid." Naruto warned him. Sasuke nodded.

"I won't. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke gently pressed into Naruto's body.

"Do it hurt?"

"A little."

He waited for Naruto to adjust and slowly started thrusting. Naruto moaned and arched his back. This gave Sasuke the power to do what he been wanting for a long time. Faster now, he felt sweat form on his brow.

"So good." Naruto panted. Sasuke nodded and put one of Naruto s legs over his shoulder to give himself a better angle. Naruto bit his lip to muffle his screams and moans when Sasuke slammed into his prostate. Naruto has never felt this before. Who knew Sasuke Uchiha was really a sex god!

"Feel good?" Sasuke panted out. He loved the way the blonde felt inder hin. He had him for himself. No one could have him the way he did now.

"Yes. More. Do it more." Naruto gasped. Soon they both came. After thy finished Sasuke laid on top of Naruto as they caught their breath.

* * *

"Now I'm exhausted." Naruto sighed and yawned then moved Sasuke off of him.

"Let's clean up and go to bed." Sasuke said.

"But I'm sleepy Sasu..." Sasuke smiled and tickled the blonde and watched as his angel giggled under his hand. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, Sasuke got up, helping Naruto up as well.

"Are you okay? I was kinda rough. Can you walk?" Sasuke asked worridly. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke was more caring after sex. He did to remeber that.

"I'm fine." he said as they went into the bathroom. They took a quick shower and then went straight to bed after drying off. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his side and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist with his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Night, Naru." Sasuke said.

"Night, Sas." Naruto yawned as he fell asleep.

Sasuke looked over at his sleeping angel kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"I love you..."

* * *

_Please don't kill me for the sex part! It was my best friend idea. She said it was taking to long for them to get together and it was pissing her off. I thought, well they get drunk. That happens right? Any idea for the next chapter is welcomed!Thank you for the LONG LONG wait._


End file.
